Before The Dawn
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Depois de dois meses desde a morte de Edward. Bella, sob pressão dos parentes e amigos, decide aceitar se casar com Jacob. Horas antes do seu casamento lembranças lhe vêem a mente, e algo lhe diz que ele ainda está vivo, em algum lugar...


Título: Before the Dawn

Autora: Tamara

Shipper: Bella/Edward

Resumo: Depois de dois meses desde a morte de Edward. Bella, sob pressão dos parentes e amigos, decide aceitar se casar com Jacob. Horas antes do seu casamento lembranças lhe vêem a mente, e algo lhe diz que _ele _ainda está vivo, em algum lugar...

N/A: Dedico esta fic especialmente a minha amiga Karine, que adora esses vampirinhos lindos. Essa é pra você Kah.

**Before The dawn**

**Capítulo Único**

Ela se olhou mais uma vez para aquele imenso espelho. Era obrigada a concordar que estava muito bonita, aquele vestido era divino, além de branco lhe cair muito bem. A maquiagem bem feita cobria os olheiras, fruto de uma noite mal dormida. Na verdade há tempos ela não dormia direito.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que ele a abandonara? Por que ele não voltara? Por que ela aceitou se casar com Jacob Black? Eram perguntas que lhe atormentavam.

A vida de Bella dera tantas voltas desde que conheceu Edward. Quando tudo finalmente estava indo bem, pelo menos era o que ela acreditava, ele a abandonou. Junto com a sua família saíram da cidade, alegando protegê-la .

Bella se encontrou em um interminável poço de tristeza sem Edward, seu primeiro amor. Essa dor só se amenizou com a amizade repentina com Jacob Black, porém a dor continuava lá, só que camuflada. Estava na hora de se recompor, era o que pensava.

Mas quando Alice voltou alegando achar que Bella estava morta e que Edward não agüentando foi encontrar a morte com os Volturi. Bella surtou, como assim ele foi fazer a sua própria cova?

As coisas pioraram mais ainda quando Alice teve uma visão. Uma visão em que Edward morria nas mãos dos Volturi.

Ela se obrigou a se acalmar, ainda tinham tempo. Elas podiam chegar na hora, e salvá-lo. Doce ilusão.

Bella não chegou na hora. Nem sequer encontrou Edward. Apenas soube por Jane que eles haviam dado um jeito naquele traidor.

Desde daquele dia em diante sua vida mudara de cabeça para baixo. Pelo menos antes ela sabia que ele continuava vivo, e agora? Nem ao menos teve chance de se despedir, dizer que o ama com todas as fibras do seu ser.

E o pior que tudo isso era culpa dela. Ela cometeu a burrice de se jogar daquele penhasco e ela não chegou a tempo de salvá-lo. Bella se remoia por dentro.

Se passara apenas dois meses. Dois meses de pura solidão e tristeza.

E o pior de tudo é que há duas semanas Jacob a pediu em casamento. Ela não soube o que falar na hora, não podia se casar com alguém enquanto ainda amava Edward, mas sob pressão de seu pai, da mãe, dos amigos e até mesmo dos Cullen, acabou cedendo. Talvez se casando com outro homem ela esqueça um pouco Edward. Ela sabia que estava errada, sabia que nunca o esqueceria, mas mesmo assim queria tentar.

Colocou a grinalda e se olhou mais uma vez ao espelho. Seus olhos marejaram e uma lágrima teimosa caiu deixando a marca em sua face. Era para ela estar feliz, mas não estava.

Ela não queria entrar naquela igreja. Oh deus, como ela não queria.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, Bella ainda sentia que ele estava vivo em algum lugar, perdido e sozinho. Paranóia. É claro que ele esta morto, caso contrário já teria aparecido.

Mas mesmo assim, ela ainda não se convenceu completamente.

- Bella, você está linda! – disse Alice a tirando de seus devaneios.

- Oh, você está aí. – falou ela.

- Sim, eu vim te avisar que já está quase na hora. Todos os convidados já chegaram e Jacob já está a esperando. – falou sorridente.

- Eu não posso... – sussurrou vagamente.

- O que?

- Oh Alice... Eu não posso me casar com ele...

- Bella querida... Eu sei que eu deveria dizer que isso é loucura, mas eu te entendendo. – falou a abraçando.

Bella desiste de segurar as lágrimas que tanto pediam para sair e chora nos braços da amiga.

- O que eu faço agora Alice? – perguntou desolada.

- faz o que o coração mandar. Eu acredito em você Bella, e sei que de um jeito ou de outro você vai fazer a coisa certa.

- Obrigada.

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Bella derramando lágrimas e Alice tentando consolá-la.

- Alice...

- Sim?

- Eu... Eu ainda amo tanto o Edward, e sinto... Sinto que ele ainda está vivo... Em algum lugar...

- Oh Bella... Não vou te dar falsas esperanças...

- Eu sei Alice. Mas é que... Eu sinto.

Bella cai sentada no chão. Lembranças vêem a tona.

**Flashback**

- Pra onde você está me levando Edward? – perguntou Bella sorridente.

- Para que tanta pressa amor? – disse pegando a sua mão. – Tudo a sua hora.

Ela sorriu e ele a guiou.

- Já chegamos.

Bella sorriu fascinada. Era linda a vista que se tinha dali, de frente para o mar. O lugar era perto da casa dos cullen, tinha um poço mais adiante. Bella nunca entendeu porque aquele poço ainda estava ali, mas isso não importava.

- Oh Edward é muito... Lindo. – falou sorridente encarando-o.

- Sim, eu sei.

Eles ficam algum tempo abraçados, admirando a vista que a natureza lhes proporcionava. Era um belo pôr do sol. Naquele momento nada mais importava, eram apenas eles... Eles e a natureza ao redor.

- Eu te amo Bella e ainda a farei minha esposa. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido. Ela gelou só em pensar em casamento.

- Eu também te amo, muito. Mas acho que ainda é cedo para pensar em casamento... E além disso quero me tornar vampira primeiro antes de nos casarmos.

Agora foi a vez de Edward gelar, ele nunca permitiria que ela destruísse a sua vida de tal maneira. Se tornar um ser sem alma... Como ele. Era o que ele pensava, mas estava errado.

- Nunca irei permitir que se torne vampira. – sibilou ele.

- É o que veremos. – ela disse beijando-o, encerrando assim a conversa.

- Edward? – ela o chamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- o que foi Bella?

- Promete que nunca me abandonara? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

- Claro que não a abandonarei. Estarei aqui, junto ao pôr do sol a esperando. Para sempre. – falou a beijando.

**Flashback off**

Saudades. Imensa saudade do seu amor que fora. Ela ainda se lembrava do dia em que Jane, com o seu sorriso irônico lhe disse que o mataram...

**Flashback on**

Bella corria desesperada. Não, ele não podia morrer, não agora, não sem ela.

Correu mais ainda, tinha que chegar a tempo. O sino tocou anunciando o tão temido horário. Suas pernas amoleceram ante a expectativa dele fazer a bobagem que iria fazer. Ela correu mais ainda. As pessoas olhavam-no de soslaio. Correu, correu até sentir alguém puxando-a. Seu corpo enrijeceu, sentiu medo. Um homem a segurava firmemente a levando para as sombras.

Ela se debateu tentando livrar-se do estranho, mas quanto mais ela tentava lutar mais forte ele a segurava. Até que ele a soltou e em sua frente havia mais quatro pessoas, entre elas Alice.

- Bella! – disse abraçando-a.

- Então você é a famosa Bella... – disse Alec.

- A deixe comigo. – falou uma loira de olhos . – Olá Bella.

Bella não se deu ao trabalho de responder educadamente, apenas vociferou:

- Onde está Edward?

- Onde está a sua educação? Pra que tanta pressa?... – falou com ar reprovador. – Mas já que insiste. Ele está morto.

Ela foi direta. Apenas três palavras. Ele está morto. Foi como se o seu coração parasse, doía.

- Como assim? Vocês já o mataram? Como?... Não. – perguntou Alice aflita.

- Ele pediu pela morte, e nós concedemos, fácil. E antes que perguntem, não... Não há corpo. – falou sorrindo friamente. - E o mais irônico nessa história toda é que você Bella é a culpada por tudo isso.

- Não... Não... – sussurrou Bella para si mesma chorando.

- Sim, você sabe que o que falo é a verdade. – alfinetou Jane.

E o pior de tudo é que para ela, o que Jane falava é a mais pura e dolorosa verdade. Ela o matara, seu egoísmo e infantilidade a fez perder o único homem que um dia amou. Mas já é tarde, o tempo não volta atrás, infelizmente.

- Mas... Mas onde está o corpo... – falou Bella.

- Já falei, simplesmente não há corpo... – falou impaciente. – Vamos Alec, já perdi muito do meu tempo.

- Sim irmã. – falou saindo junto com a sua irmã e os outros encapuzados.

- Alec – chamou Alice. – Você... Você tem certeza que não a corpo?

- Jane já falou tudo que precisavam. – falou impaciente. E olhou para Bella como se estivesse com nojo de vê-la chorando. – lembre-se Bella, você o matou... Você é a culpada de tudo isso, talvez se você tivesse ficado com ele num lugar onde se dar para ver o pôr do sol, com uma bela casa não muito longe o poço não seria tão fundo... Talvez. – falou misterioso e depois deu um riso extremamente irônico, então saiu com Jane. Deixando-as sem entender uma só palavra.

Louco. Ele é louco. Foi o que Isabella constatou naquela hora, mas não se deu ao trabalho de entender as palavras daquele vampiro estranho.

- O que foi aquilo? Por que ele falou aquelas palavras sem sentido, e por que você insistiu em saber se havia corpo? – perguntou confusa.

- É que as vezes os Volturi mentem Bella. E Alec de certo só falou aquelas palavras para lhe machucar, ele é assim, como todos os outros. – falou Alice. – Agora está na hora de voltarmos para a casa, não há mais o que fazer aqui.

- Alice! – ela a chamou. – Co-como eles o mataram?

- Não sei. Às vezes eles são piedosos e matam rapidamente, mas as vezes eles são cruéis e matam lentamente, antigamente eles matavam alguns vampiros deixando-os com sede, ficavam dias naquela tortura até morrerem... Mas não vamos pensar nisso, vamos para casa. Seu pai deve estar preocupado.

Alice a "arrastou" até o carro onde partiram para o aeroporto.

**Flashback off**

- Alice? – chamou Bella ainda um pouco atordoada devido as lembranças.

- Sim?

- Quanto tempo um vampiro pode viver sem sangue?

- Depende do vampiro... De 50 a 65 dias,aproximadamente. Mas fica muito fraco. – respondeu mesmo estranhando a pergunta. – Por que você quer saber?

De repente tudo se encaixara. As peças daquele quebra-cabeça estavam se encaixando.

"_lembre-se Bella, você o matou... Você é a culpada de tudo isso, talvez se você tivesse ficado com ele num lugar onde se dar para ver o pôr do sol, com uma bela casa não muito longe, o poço não seria tão fundo... Talvez."_

"_- Claro que não a abandonarei. Estarei aqui, junto ao pôr do sol a esperando. Para sempre. – falou a beijando."_

" _antigamente eles matavam alguns vampiros deixando-os com sede, ficavam dias naquela tortura até morrerem..."_

"_Depende do vampiro... De 50 a 65 dias,aproximadamente."_

"_Bella sorriu fascinada. Era linda a vista que se tinha dali, de frente para o mar. O lugar era perto da casa dos cullen, tinha um poço mais adiante. Bella nunca entendeu porque aquele poço ainda estava ali, mas isso não importava." _

_você o matou... você o matou... você o matou... você o matou... você o matou..._

NÃO

Não... Tudo estava se encaixando agora... Ele não morreu, ainda não. Talvez ainda houvesse tempo. Se corresse talvez...

- Alice... Ele, ele está vivo, agora eu entendi tudo. Tudo. – ela falou extasiada. – Não posso, não, não posso me casar com Jacob. Não é certo. Não dá.

Falou desesperada. Pegou uma folha de papel, e rabiscou algumas palavras ali.

- Preciso que entregue isso a Jacob. – falou entregando a folha de papel dobrada ao meio para Alice.

- Mas... – tentou contestar.

- Apenas entregue. – falou Bella saindo correndo do quarto deixando Alice sem entender nada.

Bella saiu pela porta dos fundos. E começou a correr segurando o vestido de noiva.

O salto do sapato apenas atrapalhava. Então tirou os seus sapatos e os deixou no meio da rua mesmo. Voltou a correr. Algumas pessoas a olhavam de soslaio, provavelmente pensando que ela era louca. Talvez fosse mesmo, mas quem se importa? Ela não se importava,. Não se importava com o que os outros estavam pensando. A única coisa que queria era vê-lo. E ela o veria.

E pela primeira em dois meses ela riu. Uma risada alta, histérica e esperançosa.

Sim... Ela o veria em breve...

Jacob sabia que as noivas tinham a tendência de demorar. Era uma tradição. Mas ela estava demorando demais... Isso não é normal. Há algo errado, ele sentia.

Estava começando a suar dentre daquele terno, por que ela não chegava logo de uma vez?

Até que viu alguém se aproximando... Mas não era ela, não era Bella.

Alice entrou graciosamente com aquele papel nas mãos. As pessoas olhavam curiosas. Alice se dirigiu até Jacob, que a olhava nervoso.

- lamento. – ela falou baixinho lhe entregando o papel.

Jacob pegou aquele papel tremulo... Seus maiores receios estavam se confirmando... Ela o abandonara no altar.

Suspirou e abriu a folha.

"_Lamento Jacob, mas não posso me casar com você. Eu sinto que ele ainda está vivo... E que vou achá-lo... Em algum lugar. Você merece alguém melhor que eu, alguém te ame de verdade. Que te faça feliz. Perdão pelo que estou te fazendo passar... Espero que algum dia entenda. Bella. "_

Ele amassou aquela folha e saiu dali, deixando os convidados confusos.

Alice ia atrás dele, mas algo a parou. Ela estava tendo uma visão.

Ela continuava correndo, agora entre as matas. Suas pernas doíam, mas ela não parava um segundo sequer, não podia parar.

Até que finalmente ela chegou lá. Chegou no lugar onde Edward disse que sempre estaria, mas agora que chegou lá, ela não sabia o que fazer. O sol já estava se pondo. A vista daí realmente era linda, mas ela não tinha tempo para apreciar paisagens, tinha que arrumar alguma maneira de abrir aquele poço que sempre permanecia fechado.

Procurou com os olhos por todos os lados, mas nada encontrou. Até que se lembrou que a casa dos Cullens fica perto. Novamente começou a correr até a casa dos Cullen, logo chegou lá.

Foi até a garagem que por sorte estava aberta. Avistou três cordas e as pegou, mas o que poderia tirar a tampa daquele poço? Bella estava tão nervosa e ansiosa que pegou uma pá mesmo e correu de volta para aquele lugar.

Com uma força sobrenatural ela conseguiu empurrar aquela pesada tampa. Por um momento hesitou, teve medo de que tudo fosse apenas coisa da sua cabeça e não encontrasse absolutamente nada ali, mas só por um momento. Ela gritou varias vezes o nome de Edward dentro do poço, até que escutou um gemido. Ela sorriu nervoso.

Amarrou a corda em torno da sua segura e num toco perto do poço fez um nó e sem pensar duas vezes se jogou dentro do poço.

A água fria e suja chegava a doer, mas ela não se importou. O corpo dele estava próximo, muito próximo. Ele estava de costas,pelo cabelo bronze ela já soube que era ele mesmo, ela o puxou pelo braço virando-o. Sim era pálido do que antes e de olhos fechados.

- Edward meu amor, eu estou aqui, te encontrei. Abra os olhos para mim. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido envolvendo o seu corpo num abraço.

Mas ele não abria os olhos. Isabella começa a se desesperar.

- Abra os olhos Edward. – sussurrou novamente.

Bella começou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Be- bella? – sussurrou uma voz franca. Era Edward.

Ela sorriu atordoada. Ele estava vivo.

- Sim Edward sou eu. – ela falou segurando o rosto pálido dele.

- Você parece um anjo... – ele disse encostando a mão na face dela, ele precisava saber se era real, se tudo aquilo era real ou era apenas um sonho...

- Seja forte meu amor. Viva por mim. – falou vendo ele tão frágil, tão debilitado, era um milagre ainda estar vivo.

- Você está morta...

- Não, eu não estou morta. Estou viva, sempre estive. Estive a sua espera meu amor, sempre estarei a sua espera. Fique comigo... – ela não conseguiu mais falar nada, sua voz não saia.

Ele mal acreditava nas palavras dela. Então tudo era real, ela nunca morreu, mas como? Ele não entendia, só sabia que tinha que continuar vivo, vivo por ela... Mas seus olhos não agüentavam mais abertos, sua cabeça doía... Estava tudo escuro, tudo tão escuro que sua cabeça pendeu para trás não escutando mais nenhum som.

Bella o segurou firmemente, chorando e pela primeira vez na vida rezou,rezou por ele.

Bella escutou barulhos de carros, vozes... Estavam chamando ela... Ela conseguiu gritar um "Aqui". Até que percebeu que a água estava cada vez mais fria, ela estava cansada, exausta. Sua visão ficou turva, não reconheceu mais nada, não ouviu mais nada. Percebeu que alguém a carregava. Estava tão cansada que se deixou cair no sono, um sono profundo.

Ela acordou com os raios do sol tocando o seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, estranhou o lugar, mas logo o conheceu era a casa dos Cullen. O que ela está fazendo ali? Até que lembranças do dia anterior vieram como num filmes.

Ela se levantou num pulo, calçou os sapatos e saiu correndo procurando por ele.

- Edward! Edward! – ela gritava por todo canto.

- Calma Bella, ele vai sobreviver. – falou Carlisle vendo o desespero dela, a puxou para um abraço, tentando acalmá-la.

- Quero vê-lo Carlisle. – disse se acalmando. – Como ele está?

- Não vou dizer que ele está bem, porque não está. Mas vai sobreviver, ele ainda está muito debilitado, vai demorar um tempo para se recuperar completamente. Mas creio que dentre aproximadamente cinco ou seis meses ele voltará a ser como era antes.

- Ele esta consciente? - perguntou preocupada.

- Sim Bella, você pode ir vê-lo.

Carlisle a levou até o quarto onde Edward estava. E os deixou a sós.

Ele estava deitado, olhando para o teto que não a viu chegando.

- Edward! – ela o chamou.

Num misto de susto e surpresa ele a olhou. Seu semblante logo mudou para alegria e prazer.

- Bella.

- Oh! – ela correu até ele para abraçá-lo. – Estou tão feliz que esteja bem, estive tão desesperada esses últimos meses, pensei que estivesse morto, você não sabe o quanto fiquei desesperada sem você e...

- Bella, eu entendi. – ele a interrompeu rindo, ela falava tão rápido que não dava para entender uma só palavra. – Eu também estou feliz de estar com você novamente, de te ver viva. Eu te amo tanto.

- também te amo Edward, muito.

Eles se beijaram calmamente, um explorando a boca do outro, como se fosse o seu primeiro beijo. Depois do beijo, eles ficaram abraçados em silêncio. Nada mais importava, apenas que eles estavam juntos.

- Bella?

- Hum.

- Como me encontrou? E que história é essa de que você ia se casar com o Black? – ele perguntou a fitando indignado.

Bella riu, era impressão sua ou Edward Cullen estava com ciúmes?

- É uma longa história, depois te conto com calma. Agora o que importa é que você está aqui comigo. – disse dando um selinho nele.

- Sim Bella, eu sobrevivi por sua causa. Enquanto estava lá apodrecendo naquele lugar só pensava em você, no seu cheiro, na sua voz, no seu rosto... – ele falou esquecendo qualquer rastro de ciúmes que tivera.

- Nunca mais ouse me abandonar Edward. – fala em tom de brincadeira. Ele riu roucamente.

- Prometo que nunca mais te deixarei, Bella... – ele hesitou. – Você quer se casar comigo?

- Você irá me transformar em uma vampira? – perguntou persuasiva. Não que ela não quisesse se casar com ele, claro que ela queria. Mas também queria se transformar em um deles, e sabia que teria que chantagear um pouco Edward.

- Você não desiste nunca! – falou rindo. – Tudo bem, mesmo eu não aprovando a sua idéia. Eu a transformo. Mas só depois do casamento.

- Então Edward quando será o nosso casamento? – perguntou Bella na expectativa.

- Quando eu conseguir mover os meus músculos sem doerem. – falou soltando uma exclamação de dor. Ela riu. – Não ria das pessoas doentes! – ele a repreendeu.

- Desculpe, eu não resisti. – falou sorrindo travessa.

- Esta certo, Srta. Isabella. Desta vez está perdoada.

Eles riram juntos por um tempo.

- Senti sua falta. – Bella disse mexendo no cabelo de Edward.

- Eu também senti a sua falta. Quando eu estava nas mãos dos Volturi não pensei que eles fariam o que fizeram comigo, eu queria uma morte rápida para ir te encontrar onde é que você estivesse. Eles perguntaram diversas vezes se eu queria me juntar a eles, eu neguei. Eles me torturaram até me jogarem naquele poço, eles me jogaram justamente naquele poço porque era uma das últimas lembranças que eu tinha era naquele lugar, onde o sol é tão belo.

- Você sofreu. – ela disse som os olhos marejados.

- Não chore. Já passou, estou aqui agora e nunca mais irei te abandonar.

- Estaremos sempre juntos e felizes. – Isabella afirma com um sorriso, se deitando ao seu lado.

- Sempre. – Ele afirma.

Ainda a muita coisa a enfrentar pela frente. Edward e Bella sabiam, eles não ficariam em paz tão facilmente. Victoria ainda estava atrás de Bella, em busca de vingança. Os Volturi não os deixariam em paz tão cedo, eles voltariam. E ainda tinha os pequenos problemas que a vida ainda traria. Mas eles sabiam que juntos iriam vencer qualquer dificuldade.

N/A2: Espero que tenham gostado amores. É a minha primeira fic da saga Twilight, e adorei escrevê-la. Peço que deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam, dando criticas construtivas, essas coisas. Se tiverem algumas dúvida em relação a fic podem perguntar, viu.

Beijinhos a todos ;*


End file.
